


How Many More Days Until I Can Leave This God Forsaken Chat?

by OwOikawa



Series: Sports Anime Chat Fics [1]
Category: DAYS (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, It's not that big though, M/M, and kimishita telling the team that theyre underestimating ooshiba, chat fic, i've rewritten this 5 times help, im on a quest to make a chat fic for every minor fandom that doesnt have one yet, just the confirmation that ooshiba is cap next year, minor manga spoilers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwOikawa/pseuds/OwOikawa
Summary: BARAARMS:this just in, tsuntsun monster manager admitted precious bean was preciousBARAARMS:thank you for your timeUsweet:Haibara do you accept constructive criticism for your news reports?BARAARMS:のUsweet:Understandable have a nice day





	How Many More Days Until I Can Leave This God Forsaken Chat?

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! i havent slept in 2 weeks and i wrote this during the worst of my insomnia cycle, forgive me

**Chikako.Ubukata** added **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto** , **Kazamazing** , **Hiroyuki-Kurusu, Shou.Nakijin, ShiratoriNaoki** and **TetsuyaNitobe** to a new group chat!

 

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** Kazama, you set that as your user?

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** You know people in the future are going to need your account for possibly, I don't know, business reasons?

 **Kazamazing:** exactly dude

 **Kazamazing:** ’yo man ur hired whats ur skype’ o its kazamazing

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** ”Oh, it is? Forgive my earlier statement. Our company doesn’t want someone who has ‘kazamazing’ as their username.”

 **Kazamazing:** guess ill die ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Kazamazing:** one second in and youre already destroying my doki doki heart

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** My only talent.

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** thats not true!! (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** youre good at a lot of things! (╯✧▽✧)╯

 **Hiroyuki-Kurusu:** yea like being a monster at teaching chem

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** Shut your up kid, not my fault you’re trash.

 **Hiroyuki-Kurusu:** huh

 **Hiroyuki-Kurusu:** ubukata memeing is a mood

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** Shut.

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** Anyways, as I’m sure you’ve all noticed

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** You’re all the first years of the Seiseki soccer club. Coach suggested I make a group chat so our team can bond better. Does anyone have the senpais accounts?

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** I do! (o^ ^o)

 **Kazamazing:** leave it to tsukushi to help us!

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** thank you! It’s not that big of a deal though (⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄) ill be adding them now

 

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto** added **Mizuki07** , **SusumuInohara** , **BARAARMS** , and **Usweet** to the chat!

 

 **Kazamazing** : yeah now youre criticizing my name

 **Chikako.Ubukata** : No comment.

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** these are the third years! ヽ(・∀・)ﾉ

 **BARAARMS** : owo whats this

 

 **BARAARMS** was removed from the chat!

 

 **Usweet:** The evil has been banished

 

 **BARAARMS** added **BARAARMS** to the chat!

 

 **Usweet:** im quivering

 **Usweet** : how do you do this in every single group chat

 **BARAARMS:** im actually a god but a really minor one that doesnt have a temple but really wants one

 **Kazamazing** : lmao nice story

 **BARAARMS:** ~thank you~ uwu *playfully nudges you* xDDDDDD

 **Usweet** : revolting, get that furry shit out of my face

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** hello, usui senpai, haibara senpai! Im going to be adding the second years now! ☆ ～('▽^人)

 **Usweet:** he doesnt deserve the welcome you precious child

 **BARAARMS:** can you please yeet off the planet

 **Usweet:** thats the goal

 **BARAARMS:** hurry up and achieve it

 **BARAARMS:** dont let your dreams be dreams you stupid mother

 **Usweet:** disowned and drowned

 

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto** added **Satohworm, AtsushiKimishita, and Ewshiba** to the chat!

 

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto** renamed the chat to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

**Ewshiba** : before you ask kimishita gave me this name

 **AtsushiKimishita** : Kiichi’s here?

 **AtsushiKimishita** : I want out.

 **Satohworm:** oh, worm?

 **AtsushiKimishita:** I regret my life and everything I have done during the duration of it.

 **Satohworm:** ...

 **Satohworm:** oh, worm?

 **AtsushiKimishita** : I hate you.

 **AtsushiKimishita:** I hope you perish.

 **Ewshiba:** hope kimishita leaves the chat

 **AtsushiKimishita:** I was going to, but upon you announcing your wishes I will reluctantly stay.

 **Ewshiba** : Yuck

 **Usweet:** please stop your mutual pining

 **Usweet:** your coping mechanisms for your gay feelings are slowly burning what brain cells I have left thanks to Mizuki

 **Mizuki07:** ?

 **Usweet:** nothing, youre doing amazing sweetie

 **Mizuki07:** ok then!

 **Mizuki07:** whats this for?

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** hi mizuki senpai! This is for our soccer team and our discussions for whatever ٩(◕‿◕｡)۶

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** I’m a little weirded out that Mizuki is the one with the normal name.

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** But Coach said we should create a group chat for team bonding.

 **BARAARMS:** team bondage lmao

 **Kazamazing:** shhh we have a precious bean on board

 **BARAARMS:** shoot i forgot my bad

 **BARAARMS:** kazama reading your username is giving me an anuerism

 **BARAARMS:** change it

 **Kazamazing:** nah i dont feel like it

 **Kazamazing:** but we should fix some names here

 **BARAARMS:** lets see what you can do

 

 **Chikako.Ubukata’s** nickname has been set to **Monster manager**

 

 **Monster manager:** Are you implying I am a manager that is a monster or a manager that manages monsters?

 **Monster manager:** The correct answer is the second one, Jin Kazama.

 **Kazamazing:** of course its the second one

 **Kazamazing:** syke just playin

 **Monster manager:** Kazama, meet me in the pit.

 **Kazamazing:** im cacklincsjaak

 

 **Tsukishi_Tsukamoto’s** nickname has been set to **Precious bean**

 

 **Monster manager:** ...

 **Monster manager:** I can’t argue with that.

 **BARAARMS:** this just in, tsuntsun monster manager admitted precious bean was precious

 **BARAARMS:** thank you for your time

 **Usweet:** Haibara do you accept constructive criticism for your news reports?

 **BARAARMS:** の

 **Usweet:** Understandable have a nice day

 

 **Hiroyuki-Kurusu’s** nickname has been set to **Broccoli head**

**Broccoli head:** k a z a m a

 **Kazamazing:** ;)

 **Kazamazing:** u love me

 **Broccoli head:** I in fact, do not, love you

 **Monster manager:** Same.

 **BARAARMS:** ok but wheres the lie

 **Satohworm:** oh, worm?

 **Kazamazing:** feeling the love here

 **Precious bean:** dont worry kazama! (´-ω-`( _ _ )

 **Precious bean:** i care about you! (っ´ω`)ﾉ(╥ω╥)

 **Kazamazing:** mjajsmkak thanks tsukushi :)

 **Usweet:** ha gay

 **Usweet:** just like me

 

 **Shou.Nakijin’s** nickname has been set to **A keeper ;)**

 

 **TetsuyaNitobe:** True

 **Usweet:** hmm

 **Usweet:** seems true enough

 **TetsuyaNitobe:** He’s too good for this world

 **Broccoli** **head** : can confirm

 **Broccoli head:**  nakki, is indeed, a keeper

 **Broccoli head:** in the most platonic bro way possible hes whipped for nito anyways

 **TetsuyaNitobe:** and vice versa

 **TersuyaNitobe:** Sorry you’re third wheeling dude

 **Broccoli head:** you get used to it

 

 **TetsuyaNitobe’s** nickname has been set to **Whipped af**

 

 **Whipped af:** I mean

 **Whipped af:** Where’s the lie

 **AtsushiKimishita:** With my life.

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Because my life is a lie.

 **Monster manager:** Understandable.

 **Satohworm:** oh,,,,

 

 **Satohworm** was removed from **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Is that actually the only thing he can say?

 **Ewshiba:** nooo my best bud

 

 **Ewshiba** added **Satohworm** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Satohworm:** thx bro

 **AtsushiKimishita:** And there’s my answer.

 **AtsushiKimishita:** It's not any more reassuring though.

 **Ewshiba:** shut

 **Ewshiba:**  anyways no broblem bro <3

 **Satohworm:** my broseph

 **Ewshiba:** bromeo

 **Satohworm:** the bronly one for me

 **Usweet:** Im going to have to interfere on kimishitas behalf here

 **Usweet:** i believe ooshiba belongs to kimishita

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Perish.

 **BARAARMS:** and on all of ours

 **BARAARMS:** shibas burning my eyes

 **Usweet:** That too

 **Usweet:** But also because we all know kimishita and ooshiba are

 **Ewshiba:** hey hey ehy heyn ehey heyn ehhsy

 **Ewshiba:** its time to stop

 **Usweet:** Mhm

 **Kazamazing:** ;););;;;);;900/0;0/0/0/

 **Kazamazing:** anyways

 

 **Mizuki07’s** nickname has been set to **Cap10/10**

 

 **Kazamazing:** if only you were #10

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Forgive me.

 **Kazamazing:** forgiven

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Revolting, I take it back.

 **AtsushiKimishita:** I don’t want your forgiveness.

 **Kazamazing:** its ok my mom doesnt want it either

 **Precious bean:** whoa (｡╯︵╰｡)

 **Kazamazing:** im joking its all gucci lmao

 **Broccoli head:** yeah if you say so

 

 **SusumuInohara’s** nickname has been set to **Ur my #1**

 

 **BARAARMS:** true

 **Kazamazing:** just kimishita next

 **Kazamazing:** was gonna change kiichi man’s but eh it works

 **Ewshiba:** you brat

 **Ewshiba:** kimishita set it to that i cant change it now

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Thanks, Haibara

 **BARAARMS:** im the king of this technological stuff

 

 **AtsushiKimishita’s** nickname has been set to **Murasakibara**

 

 **BARAARMS:** wrong sports anime

 **Kazamazing:** i am absolute

 

 **Muraskibara’s** nickname has been changed to **1/10**

 

 **1/10:** Kiichi.

 **Ewshiba:** lmao get rekt

 **1/10:** Meet me in the pit after Ubukata and Kazama.

 **Ewshiba:** oof

 **Usweet:** he didnt say 0/10

 **Kazamazing:** the best part of this is that kimishita knew it was kiichi man right away

 **Usweet:** give me one minute kazama

 

===== [ + ] =====

 

 **Usweet** added **Chikako.Ubukata, Tsukushi_Tsukamoto, Kazamazing, Hiroyuki-Kurusu, Shou.Nakijin, TetsuyaNitobe, Mizuki07, SusumuInohara, BARAARMS, ShiratoriNaoki** and **Satohworm** to a new group chat!

 

 **Usweet** renamed the group chat **to ShibaKimi Betting Pool**

**Usweet:** betting pool’s open

 **Usweet:** 1000 yen says they get together in the pit

 **BARAARMS:** only 1000?

 **BARAARMS:** 1500 says shiba makes the first move

 **Usweet:** 1500 for kimishita

 **Satohworm:** i know my bro

 **Satohworm:** and hes a wimp

 **Satohworm:** 2000 for kimishita

 **Kazamazing:** have you thought about how hard itd be for kimishita to make the move

 **Kazamazing** : kiichi man’s like 20 cm taller

 **Usweet:** 18

 **Mizuki07:** usui why do you know this

 **Usweet:** callout post for @Tsukushi_Tsukamoto for saying i was the team mom

 **Tsukushi_Tsukamoto:** sorry, usui senpai! I just thought you were really caring and knew everything about the team (シ. .)シ

 **Usweet:** second part is true

 **Usweet:** some people on our team could get run over and i wouldnt even feel remorse

 **TetsuyaNitobe:** Horror

 **Usweet:** you know who you are

 **BARAARMS:** ive done nothing but help you

 **BARAARMS:** and you treat me like this?

 **Kazamazing:** anyways i bet 2500 on kimishita

 **BARAARMS:** what?

 **BARAARMS:** you sounded like you were on team shiba

 **Kazamazing:** i like playing devils advocate

 **BARAARMS:** ofc you do

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** We shouldn’t be betting on our teammates.

 **Chikako.Ubukata:** That said, 2500 for kimishita.

 **Hiroyuki-Kurusu:** 1000 kimishita

 **Mizuki07:** i dont get what we’re doing but everyones saying the same thing so ill say it too

 **Mizuki07:** 2500 for kimishita?

 **BARAARMS:** why are you all booing me? im right

 **BARAARMS:** youll see

 **BARAARMS:** ill be a rich man by the end of this

 

===== [ + ] =====

 

 **1/10:** Suspicious.

 **1/10:** Everyone’s gone.

 **Ewshiba:** yeah and i know why

 **Ewshiba:** they want to get away from a certain person

 **1/10:** Stop talking about yourself all the time, it's rude.

 **A keeper ;)** : hi! to uh whatever this chat is!

 **Whipped af** : Nakkii, check for a different chat that has almost everyone here in it

 **A keeper ;)** : i have no idea who you are or what this is for but sure!

 **A keeper ;)** : also, my name??

 **Ur my #1** : theoretically you are a keeper

 **BARAARMS:** inohara same message to nakijin to you

 **Ur my #1** : alright...

 **Kazamazing:** thats everyone

 

===== [ + ] =====

 

 **Shou.Nakijin** : hmmm

 **Shou.Nakijn:** sorry haibara!

 **Shou.Nakijin:** i trust ubukatas judgement

 **Monster manager:** I knew he was my best boy for a reason.

 **Shou.Nakijin:** but to make you feel better ill bet only 500 yen

 **BARAARMS:** NO

 **BARAARMS:** bet ALL YOU CAN

 **BARAARMS:** I WILL BECOME A RICH MAN

 **Shou.Nakijin:** um, i guess 2000 then?

 **SusumuInohara:** i actually think ooshiba might

 **BARAARMS:** no YOU DONT

 **BARAARMS:** I WILL BE THE ONLY ONE PROFITING

 **BARAARMS:** you are betting 2500 for kimishita

 **SusumuInohara:** whatever you say

 **Usweet:** a crazed man

 **BARAARMS:** 1 4M N07 CR4ZY 0K U5U1?

 **BARAARMS:** Y4 801 15 P3RF3C7LY M3N74LLY 5T4BL3

 **Usweet:** joke2 on you ii read home2tuck and the Captor2 are a ble22iing to thiis world

 **BARAARMS:** 2hiit

 

===== [ + ] =====

 

 **Ewshiba:** so like wtf right

 **Ewshiba:** why wont the plenty of healthy adults on the subway move for the old lady

 **Ewshiba:** you think i WANT TO get up and move?

 **Ewshiba:** but i do anyways because whatever its the right thing

 **1/10:** Kiichi, I think you’re in the wrong chat.

 **Ewshiba:** ...

 **Ewshiba:** shooty mctooty

 **Monster manager:** Never thought I’d get to say these words, but good job, Ooshiba.

 **Usweet:** grown up boi

 **Cap10/10:** thats nice of you

 **1/10:** ....

 **1/10:** Not bad.

 **Usweet:** ooshiba no need to keep typing and deleting

 **Usweet:** i understand the gay feelings

 **Ewshiba:** thx usui

 **Usweet:** just doing my thing

 **Usweet:** answering the cries of the surpressed gay emotions tm

 **BARAARMS:** “surpressed gay emotions tm” mood

 **Whipped af:** Mood

 **Kazamazing:** mood lmao

 **Usweet:** mood

 **Monster manager:** Aren’t you four in relationships?

 **Whipped af:** Ubukata calling out my mom and I

 

 **Usweet:** listen

 **Usweet:** go after me all you want, but leave my precious son alone

 **Monster manager:** Precious?

 **Usweet:** **son

 **Kazamazing:** no im not

 **BARAARMS:** im not either

 **Monster manager:** Damn. Kazama, aren’t you dating Tsukamoron?

 **Cap10/10:** wait what

1/10: Even I thought he was.

 **Precious bean:** what!! kazama and i arent dating!! ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ˋ)੭✧

 **BARAARMS:** do u wanna tho ;);;;;;););;;

 **Kazamazing:** alright lets leave this convo for a difurrent time

 **Kazamazing:** s h oO t

 **BARAARMA:** skakksjsjsjjdmdmjsjspososdj closet furry!kazama is canon

 **Ewshiba:** ckkakdkakksdm

 **Broccoli head:** im mcchoking

 **Monster manager:** Mcchoking.

 **A keeper ;)** : mcchoking

 **Whipped af:** Mcchoking

 **Cap10/10** : mcchoking

 **Ur my #1** : mcchoking

 **BARAARMS:** mCchoKinG

 **Usweet:** m c c h o k i n g

 **Satohworm:** mcchoking

 **1/10:** Mcchoking.

 **Ewshiba:** mcchoke me

 **ShiratoriNaoki:** mcchoking

 **Broccoli head** : i cant believe shiratori stopped being cryptic just to bully me

 **Broccoli head:** and hes gone again

 **Kazamazing:** THATS WHO I WAS FORGETTING

 

 **ShiratoriNaoki's** nickname has been set to  **Cryptic**

 

 **BARAARMS:** yo kazama you gotta get yourself your man

 **Kazamazing:** ive never had problems in this issue thanks for your help though

 **BARAARMS:** its ok i know im valid

 **Satohworm:** wait so do we like

 **Satohworm:** get to p u s h them in the right direction

 **BARAARMS:** PUSH ALL YOU WANT I WILL REMAIN VICTORIOUS

 **BARAARMS:** DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME YOU PEASANTS

 **BARAARMS:** BESIDES KIMISHITA IM PROBABLY THE SMARTEST ONE ON THE TEAM, THEREFORE I AM ALWAYS CORRECT

 **1/10:** I still find it questionable that your intelligence ranks second best.

1/10: But it seems logical, I guess.

 **Cap10/10:** haibara is very smart

 **Usweet:** hahahahahahahhahahahahahahahha

 **Usweet:** hahahahahahahaibara will still be wrong, though

 **Usweet:** i know this team inside out

 **Precious bean:** im quivering ＼(º □ º |||)/

 **Usweet:** good

 **Whipped af:** okay but i want to continue the kazama furry discourse

 **Ewshiba:** what the hell is that

 **Ewshiba:** why do i feel like im missing out on something

 **1/10:** 1\. You're stupid.

          2. I don't know either, they probably created some group chat without us two in it. I don't know what for, though.

 **Kazamazing:** KILL BILL SIRENS

 **Satohworm:** ABORT ABORT ABORT

 **Monster manager:** Shoot, how'd they find out?

 **Kazamazing:** (wow, ubukata is playing along?)

 **Whipped af:** (screenshotted)

 **Monster manager:** [I'llbanyoursorryass.jpeg]

 **Monster manager:** [YourstooNitobe.jpeg]

 **Kazamazing:** (shooty mctooty)

 **Whipped af:** (what are we supposed to do now damn)

 **Kazamazing:** (im terrified)

 

 **Kazamazing** has been removed from **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Whipped af** : NO WHY YOU GOTTA DO HIM LIKE THAT UBUK

 

 **Whipped af** has been removed from **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **A keeper ;)** : aw dont be like that

 

 **A keeper ;)** : added **Tetsuya.Nitobe** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Precious bean** added **Kazamazing** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Tetsuya.Nitobe's** nickname has been set to **Whipped af**

 

 **Usweet:** aw their bfs added each other in

 **A keeper ;)** : !!

 **Kazamazing:** usUI

 **Kazamazing:** but anyways nitobe you ready

 **Whipped af:** Aw hell yeah

 **Kazamazing:** it's the comeback story theyll be talkin about for years

 **Kazamazing:** they said we couldnt do it but

 **Whipped af:** WE DONE DID IT SQUAD FAM

 **Whipped af:** This is the moment where you realize anything and EVERYTHING is possible

 **Kazamazing:** dont ever let some hater tell you you cant do it cos WE DID IT

 **Kazamazing:** YOU WANNA ASK THAT GIRL OUT BUT SHES WAY OUTTA YOUR LEAGUE COS YOU UGLY AF??

 **Whipped af:** *Gunshot noise and dab*

 **Whipped af** : DO IT

 **Kazamazing** : YOU WANNA START A POPULAR LETS PLAY CHANNEL EVEN THOUGH THE MARKET IS OVER-SATURATED?

 **Whipped af** : *Gunshot noise and dab*

 **Whipped af:** DO IT

 **Monster manager** : I've learned my lesson, alright you two?

 **Monster manager** : I'm never kicking you out again, so I never have to deal with that speech.

 **Whipped af** : Thanks, Ubukata

 **Monster manager:** That's better.

 **Whipped af:** OKAY BUT CAN WE CONTINUE WITH THE KAZAMA FURRY DISCOURSE

 **Kazamazing:** ihy

 **A keeper ;)** : aww :(

 **Broccoli head** : yes lets continue

 **Broccoli head** : and how can you make nakkii sad and not instantly send apologies

 **Kazamazing:** i was in the MIDDLE of typing them

 **Broccoli head:** damn u slow

 **Kazamazing:** shut ur up kid

 **Monster manager:** Stealing my lines.

 **Usweet:** thats a level five offense please restrain yourself sir

 **Usweet:** please deliver your best mashed potatoes to ubukata

 **Broccoli head:** no why

 **Usweet:** ill get kimishita to talk to mizuki and then sick him on you

 **Broccoli head:** shoot ok ill stop

 **Monster manager:** Thanks, Usui.

 **Monster manager:** The only one I can trust on this team.

 **Cap10/10:** wait what do you mean

 **Cap10/10:** why does kimishita have to talk to me first?

 **1/10:** Because I can't stand you.

 **Ewshiba:** kimishita wants me as captain instead

 **Cap10/10:** arent you going to be captain next year?

 **Cap10/10:** i already told you that!

 **Ewshiba:** i know

 **Ewshiba:** but i must assert my dominance to overcome you and become the best captain seiseki's seen

 **1/10:** Are you sure about that, Kiichi?

 **1/10:** And for the record, I do not want you as captain more than Mizuki.

 **1/10:** You both are unreliable.

 **BARAARMS:** are you sure about that ;0;0;0;0;0;0;0

 **Kazamazing:** hmm if i remember correctly didnt you say

 **BARAARMS:** "youre all underestimating him"

**1/10:**

**1/10:**

 

 **BARAARMS** has been removed from **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Kazamazing** has been removed from **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Ewshiba** has been removed from **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Whipped af:** Come ON guys

 **Whipped** **af** : I just wanted some furry!Kazama discourse

 

===== [+} =====

 

 **Precious bean:** no more removing people please!! (・_・;)

 

 **BARAARMS** added **BARAARMS** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Satohworm:** how is that even possible

 **BARAARMS:** clearly you don't recognize me as your overlord, precious, naive second year

 **Satohworm:** revolting

 **Satohworm:** since when was i precious

 

 **BARAARMS** added **Kazamazing** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

**Kazamazing:** officially my favorite senpai

 **Usweet:** damn that easy?

 **Usweet:** i should have done that earlier d a n g i t i ' v e fa il e d

 **Usweet:** I̬̟̙̲̟͎̻͖̟̋ͣ'͕̟͖̉̃̃͆̐̉̇ͤv͚̝̩̇͂͛̚ė̝͉̟̓̔ ̣̖̪̞̰́̉͒̍̽̚f̯̩̜͙̝͕̎̌ͣ͑̾̎ͯa̭͈͕͍̦̩̼͎̋̍ͧͧ̆̒̆̈ḯ̜̑̋l̗̀̔̒͗e̼͈̞̫̫̖̋ͬd̬̹̬̭ͫ̆͂̐̇ ̤̯̠͔̫̰͓̑̂ͧ̾ͥ̀̑̚y̺̮̪͉̘̣ͯ̓ͦ̈ͨͭ̊e̻͙ͮ̔̏̈t̲͎̞̜̺̼́ͤͣͩ͛ͨ ̮͔̭͉̪̭͎̪ͪͧͩ̚a̗̰̹̤̜̾ͪg͈͂̏͗̌̇̿̍̍̚ͅa͚̯͒̊ͣ̔ͦ̅̔î̪͈̻̩̭͇̺̰ͧ̋̄̐̋̊͗n̠͚̱̝͓̄͗͑́ͮ̒̒̚ͅ ̲͔͖̖͕͓͕̞̪ͬ̓͛t̖͉͓̪̲̞̦̪͔̊̎̏̒̃̍ọ̭͓͙̠͎̖ͣͯ̾̅̚ ̯͕̓͌͂̏͆m̤͍͈͔̦͆̚ā̮̳̜͉͉͙ͣ͑͂̃ͨ͊̉̏i̤̼̦̦͎ͭ͋ͩ̌͐̈́̃̈ͤn̫͕̝̬̱͖̼̝͋͋̋̌̐̀͆͗t̹̝̮̪̣͈̜̀ͅa̘͇͑̈ͬ̎̎͊͛̚ḯ̱͇͍͛̋n̫̮̣̍̓̐͐ ̱̰͔͋ͮm̠̤ͨ͛̃ͬ̌y͇̙̗ͨͥ̑͑̑

 **Usweet:** ͇̙͕͈̞ͩ͌͐͊͆ͯ̊M̻̲̼̮̖̯̥͒̉̂ͣ̔̇̋͛O͖͙̫͎̎ͤ̓ͪ̆T̮̫̝̟ͥͥ͆̇͑ͧ̚ͅH̰̱̦̼͍͇̄ͯ̽͛̊Ë̖͍̦͇́̃͐́͋̑ͯͧ ̻̮̻̐ͦ̔ͫ̎̃R͇̦̩̰̦͇̭͙̈́ͨ́͌̅ ̦̩̲͉͔̟̲͌ͩͪͧ͆̄̅L̺̻̮͖̪̲̲̗͗̑ͪͯ ͔̰ͥ̂̊ ͖̭̱͌̎ͮ̔ ̖̙̻̳̱̤̌̈́̓̄̎ͥ̚ ͇̠̠͇͎ͯ͂̌ͤ̃̌ ͓̻̣͈̳̺̬ͨͨ́͂ͯ̎̆ͅ ̯̰̠͈̣̙ͤ̓̈́̍ͥ̂ ̙͎̟͖̹̤̗ͫͯͬ̈́͌͋ ̰̝ͤ͑͐ ̦̯̰̟͓͖͒̃ͭͅ ͔͚̳̭͔̹ͪͥ̃̊̅ͬ̚ ̜̣͕̪̮͚̲̼̰͒̆̃̔ͦͣͯ̆Y̮̩̤̬̦̹͑̈ͣ̈͂̚ ̙̰̯̈́̂ ̳̣̲͐̌ ̯̓̓̄ͨ͂ͣͯ̀Š̬͉̟̮̰͕ͬͥ̓Ṳ̙ͥͥͪͦ̇͂̇̍ͩͅ ̟̦̝̤ͮ͋͆̎̽ͪͤP̘̜͙͊̔ͧ̀͌͑E̞̖̯̋ͮ̎̚ ̩͉̺̺͇̘ͤ̆̎ͭ͆R͕̺͎̜̳͍͎̱̉̏̌ͯ͋ͩ̉I͍͍̮̺̲̳͚͆͛ͭ̅̈̔̃O͚͓̬̘̙̹͚̹̊͛r͓̭̞̺̻̦͈̒͛̀̾̔ͅ ̞̩̟͎̄ͮ̽ͫ̊̍ͪị͉̺̬͖͙̆̈́̀́T̙̪̱͖̲̅̅̋ ͙͕̫͖̱̥͓͙͍̂͌̎͋ͨ͛̂Ÿ̯̥͇͎͕̇̑͂ͤͥͧ

 **Kazamazing:** dad?

 **Cap10/10:** yes?

 **Kazamazing:** mommy's scaring me

 **Cap10/10:** im sorry kazama

 **A keeper ;)** : me too :(

 **Whipped af:** same,,,,,

 **BARAARMS:** jfc usui youre scaring the children

 **Monster manager:** Horrendous.

 **Usweet:** im sorry what just happened

 **Usweet:** i couldnt really see for a second there

 **BARAARMS:** lil shithead

 **Usweet:** im taller than you

 **BARAARMS:** fair

 **Whipped af:** OK but have you seen haibara next to ooshiba

 **Broccoli head:** dsjjajdjdn fukcing hialerious

 **Monster** **manager** : sksksjdja

 **BARAARMS:** mom im getting bullied by the first years

 **Usweet:** lmao get shrekt

 **BARAARMS** : the third years too apparently uwu

 **BARAARMS:** man i love second years

 **1/10:** Kiichi is too tall. 

 **BARAARMS:** qislkqmwskkasm thank u,,, kimishita,,, my man

 **Usweet:** let him finish

 **1/10:** But Haibara is too short for an 18 year old

 **BARAARMS:**  KIMISHITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **BARAARMS:** and sCreW yOu I LIVE IN JAPANPre

 **Satohworm:** ok but while we’re sort of on the topic of ooshiba, pls can we add my bro back

 **Kazamazing:** we didnt add kiichi man back?

 **Kazamazing:** this cant go on

 **1/10:** Dang it, I was just starting to enjoy this chat.

 **Usweet:** kimishita enjoying something? Never thought id live to see the day

 **1/10:** Perish.

 

 **Satohworm** added **Ewshiba** to Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!

 

 **Satohworm:** the best part of this is that we dont even have to change ooshibas name back

 **1/10:** You're welcome.

 **Satohworm:** doing gods work

 **1/10:** I know.

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **Ewshiba:** whta thE FUKC iS UP KIMISHTIA

 **Ewshiba:** WhaT diD You sAY

 **Ewshiba:** WHTA THAFU KCA

 **Ewshiba:** sTEp thEFU CKSD FUP KiMSIHTA

 **1/10:** It's 3 am.

 **1/10:** Why are you awake.

 **BARAARMS:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **BARAARMS:** kimishita is showing concern ;0 owo

 **Usweet:** arent you supposed to be rooting for ooshiba

 **BARAARMS:** SHITTTTTTTTTTTT U RITE

 **BARAARMS:** halt, kimishita

 **1/10:** Why are all three of you up at 3.

 **Satohworm:** to be fair you are too

 **Kazamazing:** sleep is a foreign concept and insomnia is not

 **Kazamazing:** apparently coherent typing is too for kiichi man

 **Precious bean:** physics is mean ..・ヾ(。＞＜)シ

 **Precious bean:** at least thats why im up (∪｡∪)｡｡｡zzZ

 **Cap10/10:** go back to sleep

 **Cap10/10:** we have training camp tomorrow

 **Usweet:** uwu what a good guy

 **Usweet:** alright then

 **Cap10/10:** :))

 **Usweet:** gn ♡( ◡‿◡ )

 **BARAARMS** : FUKCGING G A G LMAo

 **Kazamazing:** haibara too i guess

 **Ur my #1** : go to sleep

 **BARA** ARMS: ok bye im off

 **1/10:** That was easy.

 **Ewshiba:** i wish getting your attention was too

 **BARAARMS:** WAIT IM BACK

 **BARAARMS:** USWEET GET YOUR ASSSSSSSSSS HEREEEEEEEEEEE

 **Ewshiba:** ?

 **Ewshiba:** i mean on the pitch

 **Ewshiba:** he never passes to me

 **BARAARMS:** oh piss off

 **Usweet:** ha

 **Usweet:** ok bye

 **Precious bean:** well i finished my homework (or what i could of it) ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶

 **Precious bean:** im going as well! ☆ﾐ(o*･ω･)ﾉ

 **Precious bean:** bye! (＿ ＿*) Z z z

 **Kazamazing:** oh me too i guess

 **Satohworm:** lmao whipped

 **Whipped** af: I heard my name

 **Monster manager:** GO

 **Monster manager:** TO

 **Monster manager:** SLEEP

 **Satohworm:** lmao no

 **Whipped af:** Nah fam

 **Monster manager:** Don't move.

 

====== [+] =====

 

 **Satohworm:** WHATRAUSOEDHTHE E9FSDUFKCCKCUFKC

 **Satohworm:** NITBOEBE ETSAVE OYOURSERF WHILEI YOU FUKCINGDSJKFNFF CAN FJAOSDHFO

 **Whipped** **af** : Im so scared whats happening

 **Whipped af** : FOIDASFHOTHFOADFH

 **Whipped af** : AODSFHAUDSHFOUHOH HEL P HEOFJLPF EHLP EHLFSDAKL

 **Whipped af** : T̗̤͍̩ͬ͐̎̽͟͝h̴̷̙̣̘̣͖̟̪̦͉̪̫̞̖͍̺̬ͨ̾ͨ͛͒̂̈́̃ͣ̂͐̚̕͡e̷̮͙͕̩̊̄̓̋̃̈ͮ́̾͗͟͝r̡̪̬̟̼̗̪̩̟̼̗̓̑ͨ̑ͦͫ̈̏͒͊͛̿̽͋͑͛͘͜͝ĕ̩͎̘͕̪̤̗̹̲̖̹̺͔̌̍͊ͭ̂̄̅ͭͣ̄͑͗̈ͯ̄̓̇͜͠ ̧̘̲̜̜̰͇͚̯̠͙̫̲̮̀ͮ̒̂͂͆ͮ͌̐̃̐̓̂i̛̻̭͚̖͚̬̳̪̪̘͔͙̬̞̯͕̲̋͆̋͗̓͆̔̽͛͐̈́͆͘͘͠͠s̄ͤ̏̓̓ͦ̅̆͐ͨͩ̄͆͏̸̡̟̪͙͚͇͘͜ ̔̄ͨ̽̈́̉͑̾̓̀ͩ̃͏̨̙̰̲̻̱̥͡n̏̈́̋̃͏̵̸̤̺͕̺͚̦̭̯o͂͗̿ͧͤͣ̒̎ͣ̚҉͏̢̛̥͈̥̱̝̣̖̙̲̜̦͇̪̹̤ ͦ͆̎͏̕҉̭̻͈̦̗̝̫̤̤̣r̵̴̢̝̩̜͈̖̣̭̣̒̂͛͒e̡̢͙̠̗̞̟ͪͮ̈́̇͋̄̍̾̂̆̏̋͢͟ş̸̵͍̜̞̭̺̹̫̝̫̮̯̭ͦ͊̊͒̌̅̈́̽̏̋̒͊̆͋̍c̜̙͉̖̼̤̥̬ͦ̏̏͌̊͟u̷͔̬̙̘͍̭̞̘̘̥͙̤̻̱̍̓̂ͨ̈̑́̐ͦ̈̌ͩ̌̄͝ͅe̸̢̫̭̣̫̜͓̬̼͕͕̰̮̘͔̣̙̜̘̎̒̂̊ͧ̾͒́ͦͤ͌̓ͯ̎́ͮ̚͞.̨̨̯͍̯̳̱̮͇̜̝̤͓̺ͪͮ̓͐ͥ͑̇̈́̍ͧ̽̉ͨ̂͘̕

 **Satohworm:** what?

 **Satohworm:** oh no oh no

 **Satohworm:** Į̩͔̞̝̦͕̯̒̓̃̄͊f͇͚̝̬͕̋̂͒͗͐̒̓ͪ͆͘ ̢̘̝̗͙̙̈̒̾ͯ̅ͩͬ̀͡ý̸̬͓͙̬̐̔͡o̱̥͐͐ͧ̚̕ủ̻͚̪̠͓̳̅̾̏̎ ̛͕͓̩͓͍͎͓̦̘͋w̧͈͙̯̲̮ͤ͂ͯ̓̔̍͆̚͢͝i̫̘͔ͣ͐ͨͤ̆̂̈́̈ş͈̩̺͉̭͕ͮͭͪ͌̅̾ͯ͢h̥ͤͥ ̶̡̡͇̖̀̿ͬͅt̢̞͉͕̯͖̻̭͖̜ͨ͐ͭ̐ǒ̶̭̭̐ ̨̯̹͇͌ͤ͆ͤ̏̃ṡ͙͕̺̊ͅe̴̻͈͓̝ͣé̲̱̲͔̦̹̿̒̓͢͜ ̷͉͍͍͕̪̮̬͑̒t̷̥̺̳̝̜͌̆̒͊̕͞ḧ̬̟̰̘͙͚́̍̃̈́͆̕ͅe̻͇̳͓̤͆̽͒̏ͮͥ̚͟s͎̹͚̱̰̦̦͐̄̃̊e̶̥̘̹̣̮̺̙ͣ̀̅͝ ̨͓̻̤͓̰̹̻̐ͪ̅̇̆͆t͖̜̻̫̤͕̯͕̓w͔̩̭̯͚͍̹͌͠͞ò̈ͧ҉̡̰͎̟ ̺̳̭̲̠͖̹̈́ͧͮͪ͝͝ͅa̛̮͚͇̰͙͚̣̓͐̽͢͞l̿̈́̾̇̿̊ͭ̿͏̞͚̲̠̥͚͓ḭ̦̠̙̺̻͕ͬ̅͛͂̏̚ͅv̶̤͚͊͑̄ͫͣ̐ͦe̜̘͋ͦ̂ͤ͘͟ ̹̠̘̒̑̇̒͝ť̴̻̬̳̣͓͚̂̎̒͠o̶̢͕̳̗ͦͮ̓̃̐̂ͣͦ̚m̨̨̳̝͉͕͉̎͂̇̈̏͑̇͝o̴͚̱͕̟ͫr̜̦͇̟͕̦̺̫ͦ͌̍̐̀̎̃r̩̬̂ͧͧͯ̀͑̍̍ơ̛̗͚̳͍͖̞̠̬ͨͭ̄͑́̆́̅͘wͭͧͤͬ͋̔҉̬͙͘,͖̟͍͕̺͓̭͓̄̌̌̈́ͮ ͌̆͏̷̙͓̥͔̪̜͟m̗͉̮̺̞̭͈̦͖̓̆̽́̂͗ͧ̎͢e̡̨̻̼̣̞͎̤̻̋͛ę̸͎̾̊̒ͮt̷̻̘̝͗̿̓͒ͬ̕͝ ̬͇̙̦̋͛m̶̡̫͇̹͚̮̟̣͍̙̍̓̔͑̉͛̍e̢̖̭̋̽̈́ͥ̃̑̋͟ ̶̨͇̜ͤ̐̀ͦ̈́̄į̱͍͎̮̘͇͔̜̈̅͒͑͊̾ͧͮń̪̞̗́̂̚ ̵͎͈͍̰͖̼̝̜̖̀̊ͤͪͫ̅ͤt̛̩̳͉̫ͣͩ͌̔̌̂̿̈́͟h̡̢̙̯͓͇̩̾̀ͥ̑ͬḙ̱̼̪̩̻͐̌ͫ̋̽ͫ̈́͟ ͛̓͛̔̔͘͟͏͚͚͍͓̮f̵̗̱̼͓̱̘̅ͬ̎ͭͦṷ̢̮͇̣̺̝̿̔ͬ͋ͤ̽̎͡cͨͤ̃ͦ͑͒҉̟̞̫͚̩̳k̥̟̫͚̾ͭͬ̊ͪ̓͗ͩ͜į̶͍͉̲̄ͥ̆ͪͪ̿͐n̻͍̫̂̓ͥ͆ͭg̨̹̣̦̞͕͔̓̒ͭͅͅ ͕͇̠̪̘̤ͯͫ̃̂̆ͧp̖̱͚̭̘̱̼̖̱͆̓̊̑̈ͨͯͤ͞i̙̟̦͎͔̖͂̓͝t̻̖͓̪̮̹̥͔̙̃.̴̫͚̦̪̫̿̃̚ ̲̟̝̝̻͗͆͑͘

 **Whipped af** : mommy?

 **Whipped af** : Ÿ̷̞̥̲̟́̓̓͘ǫ̥͓̗̺̯̗͂̎̂̒͗̓̕u̴̻̖̯͊ͨ̿ͯ̐r̡̝̲̝̬̣̭̦̋̊ͭ͢ ̗̜̜̮̪̳ͯ̇̑ͦ̄ͮ̚m̨ͩͤ̒͒̈́͑̃͏͍o̷̠͉͍̥̒̿͌̌͜ẗ̵̞́ͥ̌̅͑̅̄ͧ͟h̤̥͎͚̑͑͂̊ͧ̓͢͢e̸͉̲̜͋̄͠͠r̮͚̊̿̕ ̋̆ͤ̊ͤ͛͆̅͐͏͇͎͠ċ̛̟͙̣̺̜̻̔ͩ̂̉̓a̠͙̾n̴͔̣̘̗͇̪͎̂̽̃̊̈̓́ṅ̹̤̣̰̮͉̦ͯ͘͘ȏ̗̹̞͉͖̝̞ͭ͛ͪ̎͜͞ṯ̸͎̈́̈́̃̾̔̽ͥ̇ ͣ̆͑̽ͬ̌ͧ̔҉̶̭s͈͔͕̪ͣ̾̏ͫ̋̓̃ͫͧ͢͠͞a̲̙̩̣̿ͪ͌͆̇̌̄͑v̵̶͔͓̘͖̱̑̏ͦ͛͋͟e̢̠͔͔̯̾ͫ̎̃̌̒͟ ̣̆̆̇̄ͫͦ̑͟y̰͎̞̦ͤ͒̂̋̊ͪ͘͡o̗͚͙̫͈̤̳͛ͬ͋̈ͯͤ̽̚͠͠ͅu̧̹͕͎͈͂͆͒ ͕̫̜̏͑̽ͩ̚n̶̛͖̠̼͎̗̩̬ͩ̽̈́ͅô̩̰̜͚͛ͬͧ͘͞w̶̹͉̰̼̖͍͉͇̒ͅ.͙͖̬͉̌̓͑̇͛ͧ͐̕

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **BARAARMS:** so did sato and nitobe finally go to sleep last night?

 **Monster manager:** I hope so.

 **Usweet:** why did you tell them not to move?

 **Whipped af:** WAIT SO YOU MEAN YOU DIDNT SEE ANY OF THAT

 **Satohworm:** YOUVE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME

 **Monster manager:** See what?

 **Whipped af:** DONT PLAY INNOCENT

 **Kazamazing:** so for the rest of the world hows your lovely morning

 **Cap10/10:** im in the bus already

 **Broccoli head:** damn

 **Broccoli head:** for the second time?

 **Broccoli head:** character development

 **Usweet:** nah, i stayed overnight with him

 **BARAARMS:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Usweet:** difjaoiesdjxfoi

 **Usweet:** not like that

 **Kazamazing:** have yall considered the different variations of lenny faces

 **Kazamazing:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **Kazamazing:** (≖ ͜ʖ≖)

 **Kazamazing:** ( ͡• ͜ʖ ͡• )

 **Kazamazing:** ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)

 **Kazamazing:** ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ)

 **Kazamazing:** ( ･ิ ͜ʖ ･ิ)

 **Whipped af:** 9/9

 **Precious bean:** im awake! ٩(ˊ〇ˋ*)و

 **A keeper ;)** : me too!

 **Ewshiba:** yayyyyyy training camp

 **1/10:** Nooo, stuck with these people for a week.

 **Ewshiba:** tsundere word choice

 **1/10:** Burn.

 **Satohworm:** oof stop calling out my boy ooshiba

 **Satohworm:** ooshiba is my best boy uwu

 **Ewshiba:** yeah man

 **Ewshiba:** call out culture needs to end

 **1/10:** Your life does too.

 **BARAARMS:** ohhhhhh shitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

 **BARAARMS:** R-r-r-rotated

 **Usweet:** i fukcign hate this team

 **Precious bean:** (｡•́︿•̀｡)

 **Usweet:** ok except you

 **Usweet:** and nakijin you guys are too precious

 **A keeper ;)** : :D

 **Usweet:** and mizuki

 **Cap10/10:** uh

 **Cap10/10:** thanks

 **BARAARMS:** yeah what a great catch usui

 **BARAARMS:** you got yourself an idiot

 **Usweet:** you get used to it

 **Usweet:** i guess i dont hate inohara either

 **Ur my #1** : thanks,,, i guess?

 **Usweet:** you could never do anything wrong uwu

 **Usweet:** ok anyways the rest of you can perish in real estate

 **Kazamazing** : but mooooooooooooooooooom

 **Broccoli head:** moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom

 **Whipped af:** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

 **Satohworm:** mooOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom

 **Usweet:** no

 **Usweet:** disowned

 **BARAARMS:** MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM

 **Monster manager:** Congratulations, Usui.

 **Monster manager:** You finally got rid of them.

 **Usweet:** nyoom

 **Monster manager:** Look at him go.

 **Kazamazing:** that phrase with perfect punctuation and capitalization is chaotic good

 **Usweet:** anyways the bus leaves in 10 minutes, make sure all your bags are packed

 **Usweet:** i packed extra toothbrushes and towels because i know one of you losers are going to forget them

 **Satohworm:** sigh

 **Satohworm:** a true mom in the end uwu

 **Kazamazing:** ily mom

 **Usweet:** tumut

**Usweet:**

**Usweet:** (♡-_-♡)

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **Ewshiba:** so i was thinking

 **Monster manager:** Finally.

 **Ewshiba:** die

 **Ewshiba:** anyways

 **1/10:** I disagree.

 **Ewshiba:** oh my god perish

 **A keeper ;)** : What is it ooshiba senpai?

 **Ewshiba:** oof youre my favorite kid

 **A keeper ;)** : (o˘◡˘o)

 **Ewshiba:** ok if no one will interrupt me this time

 **Ewshiba:** i know hes not really on the team tm

 **Ewshiba:** but can we add a guy,,,

 **Monster manager:** I mean, as long as he's in Seiseki there isn't a problem.

 **Monster manager:** But we are going on training camp. Don't you think they'd be a little upset?

 **Ewshiba:** ,,, shoot u rite

 **Ewshiba** : nvm i just asked him and he said it was ok

 **Monster manager:** Go ahead then, I guess.

 **Precious bean:** yeah!! i want to know who it is ｀;:゛;｀;･(°ε° )

 

 **Ewshiba** added **Junpei_._Kasahara** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Usweet:** s h o o t y m c t o o t y

 **Usweet:** i cant believe i forgot

 **Usweet:** but in my defense i wasnt a relevant character when he was

 **Precious bean:** !!!

 **Kazamazing:** owo whats this

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** uh,,, hi?

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** who are you

 **Ewshiba:** im me

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** descriptive

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** im not an idiot, i read the chat name

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** how are you all

 **BARAARMS:** *yall

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** chaotic evil

 **BARAARMS:** thanks

 **BARAARMS:** im haibara

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** arent there better puns for "haibara" than "baraarms"

 **BARAARMS:** SODFHAWOSD called out

 **Usweet:** please demonstrate

 

 **BARAARMS'** nickname has been set to **unBARAble**

 

 **UnBARAble:** APEUOSDFHAUSDHFAJH

 **UnBARAble:** i thought you were a nice guy what happened

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** i am

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** im just being honest

 **Kazamazing:** asdifhasjd i lied kasahara is my favorite senpai

 **UnBARAble:** i keep getting backstabbed today

 **Usweet:** lmao get rekt

 **Kazamazing:** wait im confused now

 **Kazamazing:** if usui is my mom and captain is my dad

 **Usweet:** first of all i disowned you

 **Kazamazing:** i know you love me and i know you care

 **Usweet:** out of my house

 **Kazamazing:** anyways what is kasahara

 **UnBARAble:** ok so all the third years are parental figures except me

 **UnBARAble:** rubbish

 **UnBARAble:** tomfoolery

 **Kazamazing:** i figure youre like the crazy uncle

 **UnBARAble:** ok fair enough

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** im just a regular guy

 **Precious bean:** dad?????? ( : ౦ ‸ ౦ : )

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** is that tsukamoto?

 **Kazamazing:** yeet

 **Precious bean:** hi kazama (´･ᴗ･ ` )

 **Precious bean:** hi kasahara senpai! welcome ☆*:.｡.o(≧▽≦)o.｡.:*☆

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** okay so im tsukamotos dad and no one elses

 **Cap10/10:** i thought i was his dad

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** well dang what am i supposed to do now

 **Usweet:** ok but you know how all might is basically midoriyas dad

 **Usweet:** even though we all know aizawa is everyones dad

 **UnBARAble:** aowesdfo rip the fourth wall

 **Junpei_._Kasahara:** perfect

 

 **Junpei_._Kasahara's** nickname has been set to **All might!**

 

 **UnBARAble:** wait wait it gets better

 **UnBARAble:** remember what i corrected you on the moment you entered this chat

 

 **All migh** t's nickname has been set to **Yall might!**

 

 **Yall might** : thats it im leaving

 **Yall might** : goodbye son

 **Ewshiba:** wait you didnt even get to meet the second years yet

 **Yall might** : i have intution

 **Yall might** : youre ooshiba, 1/10 is kimishita, likely named by you, and satohworm is sato

 **Satohworm:** did we just get triple called out

 **Ewshiba:** oof

 **Ewshiba** : kimishitas been gone for a while

 **Monster manager:** He's waiting for you in the pit.

 **Yall might:** wait we have a manager for this year?

 **Yall might:** i havent gotten to meet you

 **Yall might** : good luck keeping these ruffians under control

 **Monster manager:** Thanks.

 **Monster manager:** Everyone on this team can leave, my favorite person in the entire chatroom is someone not even on it.

 **Yall might:** thanks

 **Yall might:** but if you ever hurt my son i will take drastic measures

 **Monster manager:**...

 **Monster manager:** duly noted

 **Broccoli head:** oof

 **Broccoli head:** whats ubukata in our family

 **Broccoli head:** she gives me angry stepmother vibes

 **Satohworm:** shes aunt petunia

 **Kazamazing:** aesfuaoisdhofiEHASID oh my g odsdfasudhfoah lmao

 **Usweet:** Okay, Sato, you will be joining Kazama and I in the pit. Meet me in five minutes.

 **Satohworm:** WAIT NO IM SCARED OF HER NITOBE SAVE ME

 **Whipped af:** NO WAY MAN IM NOT GETTING DRAGGED INTO THIS

 **Yall might:** im quivering

 **Yall might:** wait fellas i have a small query

 **UnBARAble:** ye?

 **Yall might:** wheres hayase

 **Yall might:** hes on the team right? and he plays pretty often

 **UnBARAble:** oh shit

 **UnBARAble:** we cant add him now

 **UnBARAble:** if we do then hes gonna kill us

 

 **Yall might** has added  **HayaseTakanobu** to **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Yall might:** uh,,, too late?

 **UnBARAble:** kasahara what have you done

 **HayaseTakanobu:** ,,,, you HOES

 **HayaseTakanobu:** whAT THE FUCK

 **HayaseTakanobu:** I THOUGHT I TRUSTED YOU DAMNIT

 **HayaseTakanobu:** MEET ME IN THE FUCKING PIT

 **Kazamazing:** sorry the pits kinda overflowing rn

 **Kazamazing:** and its off limits because kiichi man is gonna get some

 **HayaseTakanobu:** then perish

 **HayaseTakanobu:** *gestures at chat members* is this hayase takanobu erasure?

 **Precious bean:** oh!! i tried to add hayase senpai but i didnt have his account o(〒﹏〒)o

**HayaseTakanobu:**

**HayaseTakanobu:** ok youre excused but everyone else who should know me can perish

 **Ur my #1:** So that's just Usui and Haibara.

 **Ur my #1:** No one else would have any reason to know your private information except us third years. Mizuki and I are pretty much never on here, so those two are to blame.

 **UnBARAble:** backstabbed by inohara :'(

 **UnBARAble:** cant even complain

 **UnBARAble:** hes too righteous

 **Whipped af:** lmao shrekt

 **HayaseTakanobu:** traitors

 **HayaseTakanobu:** i cant believe kasahara was the one that noticed

 **Kazamazing:** hey sorry to interrupt your murderous rampage

 **HayaseTakanobu:** you better be

 **Kazamazing:** but kiichi man and kimishita have been gone for a while ;0

 **Usweet:** wait we have to get hayase in on the deals

 **HayaseTakanobu:** what the fuck i dont want your drugs usui

 **Usweet:** no but i want money so

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **Usweet** added  **HayaseTakanobu** to  **Shibakimi Betting Pool!**

 

 **Usweet** renamed  **Shibakimi Betting Pool** to  **Haibara is gonna be broke after tonight!**

 

 **BARAARMS:** bullying

 **Usweet:** wait we need kasahara in on this too

 

 **Chikako.Ubukata** added  **Junpei._.Kasahara** to  **Haibara is gonna be broke after tonight!**

 

 **HayaseTakanobu:** whats this

 **Junpei._.Kasahara:**  1500 kimishita

 **Kazamazing:** that was fast

 **Whipped af:** almost too fast

 **Shou.Nakijin:** im kind of rooting for haibara because i feel bad for him but also i dont want to lose money :(

 **Usweet:** pure

 **BARAARMS:** SODIFJOSAD best boy

 **BARAARMS:** IM GONNA WIN!!

 **Tsukamoto_Tsukushi:** wait i never put my bets in!

 **BARAARMS:** youre betting 1000 for kimishita

 **BARAARMS:** hayase since youre bullying me youre doing 2500 for kimishita

 **HayaseTakanobu:** what

 

 **HayaseTakanobu** has been removed from  **Haibara is gonna be broke after tonight!**

 

 **BARAARMS:** that way there are no arguments

 **Junpei._.Kasahara:** what a power move

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **Kazamazing:**  so @AtsushiKimishita @Ewshiba

 **Kazamazing:** are you back from the pit yet

 **Kazamazing:** im waiting my turn with sato and ubukata so please stop your affectionate gestures

 **1/10:**  

 **1/10:** I always thought the pit was a fictional thing. I thought people were talking about the pit and just referencing the joke.

 **1/10:** No one told me the training camp actually had a pit designed for fighting.

 **Ewshiba:** lmao rekt

 **Usweet:** ok ok ok that doesnt matter who did it first

 **Ewshiba:** ??

 **Usweet:** you know what i mean

 **Yall might:**  who did the gay shit first

 **Ewshiba:** gay shit?

 **Ewshiba:** oh thatd be me 

 

 **Usweet** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Kazamazing** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Broccoli head** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Monster manager** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

**Whipped af** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Satohworm** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **Junpei._.Kasahara** has left  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat!**

 

 **UnBARAble** has renamed  **Seiseki Soccer Team Chat** to  **I AM VICTORIOUS, HOES!**

 

 **UnBARAble:** so everyone left are the people i forced to go on the other side

 **UnBARAble:** i love living

 **Ewshiba:** the fuck?

 **UnBARAble:** one second i bet its chaos there

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **BARAARMS** added  **Ewshiba** and  **AtsushiKimishita**  to  **Haibara is gonna be broke after tonight**

 

 **BARAARMS:** PAY UP HAHAHAHHA

 **BARAARMS:** IM ALWAYS RIGHT

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Okay, so let me sort this out.

 **AtsushiKimishita:** There was a betting pool on us?

 **AtsushiKimishita:** Well I'm glad that Haibara won. One person getting money off of us is better than more than ten of you.

 **Ewshiba:** ,,,

 **Ewshiba:** SATO I TRUSTED YOU

 **Satohworm:** you had more guts than i thought you did

 **Satohworm:** my respect for you has gone up, grats

 **Ewshiba:** ... forgiven

 **Usweet:** god i hate this

 **Mizuki07:** :( dont be sad usui!

 **Mizuki07:** ill come over

 **Usweet:** aweuosfhaoh thank

 **BARAARMS:** i expect my money on the pitch no later than 48 hours after today

 **BARAARMS:** im being generous here, im allowing yall to go to the bank

 **Junpei._.Kasahara:** ive been defeated

 **Junpei._.Kasahara:** i live near hayase and he'd like to inform yall that "I DIDN'T EVEN AGREE TO THIS, WHAT THE FUCK HAIBARA"

 **BARAARMS:** i love him too  <3

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **UnBARAble** added  **Usweet, Kazamazing, Hiroyuki-Kurusu, Chikako.Ubukata, TetsuyaNitobe, Satohworm,** and  **Junpei._.Kasahara** to  **I AM VICTORIOUS, HOES!**

 

 **Hiroyuki-Kurusu's** nickname has been set to  **Broccoli head**

 

 **Chikako.Ubukata's** nickname has been set to  **Monster manager**

 

 **TetsuyaNitobe's** nickname has been set to  **Whipped af**

 

 **Junpei._.Kasahara's** nickname has been set to  **Yall might**

 

 **UnBARAble:** ok i just changed 5 nicknames

 **UnBARAble:** shiba i think its time you change one

 **Ewshiba:** ,,, ok

 

 **1/10's** nickname has been set to  **10/10**

 

 **Usweet:** aesudhfuaoeshd oh thats cute

 **Usweet:** suddenly im not mad about losing anymore

 **10/10:** Oh.

 **10/10:** Thanks.

 **Ewshiba:** oaeisdfoaisdh

 **Yall might:** congrats you tsunderes

 **Monster manager:**  I'm still mad about losing but in a way, 2500 yen was worth it.

 **Monster manager:**  I'll just have coach not use Kimishita in practice matches until I'm not mad about it anymore.

 **UnBARAble:** impossible

 

 **Monster manager** added  **KatsutoshiNakazawa** to  **I AM VICTORIOUS, HOES!**

 

 **KatsutoshiNakazawa:** kimishita, youll sit out next game

 

 **KatsutoshiNakazawa** left  **I AM VICTORIOUS, HOES!**

 

 **10/10:** Fine. But if Kiichi or Mizuki manage to fail because I'm not there, it's not my fault.

 **Ewshiba:** noted

 **Cap10/10:** oof

 **Usweet:** dw i have your back 

 **Whipped af:** literally lmao

 **Usweet:** perish

 

===== [+] =====

 

 **Yall might:** so howd the game go

 **10/10:** We lost, due to some Unknown reasons.

 **Ewshiba:** ok can u just shrivel up and yeet into the void

 **10/10:** I wish I could.

 **Whipped af:** Ok but fellas its been way too long and i just

 **Whipped af:**  where the hell is my kazama furry discourse

 **Kazamazing:** literally burn

 **Whipped af:** nah ill just figuratively burn

 **Monster manager:** I hate this family.

 **UnBARAble:** i feel like everyone needs a hug

 **UnBARAble:** ok haibara hug machine in action

 **Usweet:** NO STOP HUGGING ME I DON'T WANT YOUR AFFECTION

 **Usweet:** sdfhaFOUAEHHFJAEH SADUHFJASHD

 **Usweet:** kazama youre next

 **Kazamazing:** shooty mctooty

 **Monster manager:** How many more days until I can leave this god forsaken chat?

 **Satohworm:** only time can tell kid

 **Ur my #1:** only time

 

===== [+] =====

 

_**Cryptic,** you have 300+ messages from **I AM VICTORIOUS, HOES.** Would you like to delete them?  
_

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof im sorry there were some characters i didn't right much of. managing 10+ characters in a chat fic itself is pretty difficult, but since DAYS is currently manga only and mid match (i read the manga but it updates so slowly!) there are some characters whos personalities and quirks havent gotten to develop that much yet. anyways, i hope you liked it UwU


End file.
